A New Life, A New World
by Corvus2010
Summary: Harry Potter lost everything, and wants to start over. Jainia Solo knows that she's waiting for someone, the Force just didn't tell her who. Story adopted from Zeppie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter

**AN:** Thanks to darth Queidus for pointing out that Jaina has two Is. My appologies for the mistake.

**A New Life, A New World**

**By Zeppie, Adopted by Corvis**

**Chapter One**

**1.**

The war was over. The Dark Lord and his followers had been defeated, and the wizarding world had convulsed in wild celebration at their deliverance. But he didn't feel like celebrating.

Harry had defeated Voldemort in their final confrontation, but the cost had been greater than the young man's heart could bear. The Chosen One had been prepared to give his own life, and he had. Though Harry hadn't expected that he would get to come back. He also hadn't expected that every one of his friends and those dear to him would die as well. None of them got to come back.

Harry Potter thought of those who had believed in him, even with the rest of the wizarding world thought he was a new Dark Lord, or a liar, or insane. He thought of those who had loved him. He thought especially of Ginny. All of them were gone.

There was no respite for Harry. All of the happy places had only been happy for the memories of being there with his loved ones. Now, everywhere he looked, Harry was only reminded of his loss, and his fragile heart shattered anew.

The wizarding world held him up as a hero, but their praise rang hollow as Harry remembered all the times they'd turned their backs on him. His friends might still be alive if they had listened... if they had stood up... if they had fought along side the tiny few who refused to surrender to fear and evil. Ginny might still be alive...

Besides, already there were new whispers. Harry had returned from the dead, just like You-Know-Who. Harry was a parsletongue, like all the worst dark wizards. Harry was so powerful, and power had a way of corrupting those who had it. The young man bitterly suspected that much of the reason they were so determined to see him in the worst light was because if they ever admitted he was just a boy who had lost everything to protect them, they'd have to admit also that they were a pack of cowards for sending him to fight their battles while they hid in safety.

Given time, they would work themselves up to dispose of the living reminder of their shame. Harry had no doubt that sooner or later, he'd end up in Azkaban, or perhaps just executed. He had no intention of waiting around for that. But, there was no place he might hide in his world. There was no place that didn't remind him of all he had lost. Harry Potter needed a way to leave the entire, hateful world behind.

His search had started in the Department of Mysteries. Harry traded on his status as hero while he still had it to gain access to secret books and scrolls. The Boy-Who-Lived had gone on to Knockturn Alley to obtain the forbidden knowledge and materials that he couldn't find in the ministry. Finally, Harry Potter had turned to the last fellow survivor. It would be a lie to call the man a friend. The hate they felt for each other was no secret, but there was a tiny bit more than hate between them. Otherwise, why would the man have saved Harry's life in his first year at Hogwarts?

Severus Snape would never like Potter. But the potions master understood loss, grief and pain. As someone who had lost everything, he understood why the boy had come to him. This was why Snape had agreed to help him.

Harry stood in Snape's lab, holding the goblet of potion. Snape had left as soon as he had placed the goblet on the table. There had been no words between them as the potions master left. There was no need, and Harry wasn't sure what he could have said even if he had wanted to.

The young wizard had packed only the essentials into his trunk. He brought his photo album, a few changes of muggle clothing, some gold and jewels that could be used for barter or be exchanged for money. Harry had shrunk the trunk and put it into the pocket of his jeans. His wand was in a holster strapped to his forearm. He also wore a t shirt, trainers and a black cloak.

There was no one to say good bye to, and no reason to delay any longer. Harry drank the foul-tasting potion quickly. There was a tingly feeling, and Harry watched as his hand faded, the goblet falling to the floor. Then, everything went dark.

Harry wasn't sure how long the dark lasted. It could have been a few seconds, or a few centuries. Time and space seemed distorted and unfamiliar. When the darkness ended, Harry was deluged with images. They were like snap shots that sped by in the millions, but somehow the young man had time to examine them all. some were just landscapes, though often of lands the likes of which Harry had never seen. Some contained images of people, though only a small percentage of the people appeared human. But then, Harry saw one group of people. They looked to be a family, seated around a table and sharing a meal. They reminded the young wizard of the Weasleys in happier times. Though he didn't consciously choose that image, Harry felt drawn to it. There was a bright flash of light, like a star going nova. Then, Harry found himself in physical reality again.

**2.**

Han Solo looked around the table with a happy smile on his face. Family met a lot to the former smuggler and general. He had grown up without a family, not knowing who he was or where he came from. Family was important to his wife as well. Leia Organa-Solo had lost her adoptive family and homeworld in the same instant when Alderan was destroyed by the Death Star. The family that they shared was precious to the Solos, and they would do anything to see to it that their children never suffered as they had, and that they would always know they were loved.

The galaxy seemed to be at peace for the moment, though Han had seen too much strife to imagine it would last. However, he was grateful for the peace while it lasted. In part he was grateful because that meant that he, his wife, his brother-in-law, Luke Skywalker, and Luke's wife, Mara wouldn't need to run all over the galaxy getting shot at. But the main reason he was thankful for the peace was that he had more time to spend with his family.

Thanks to things being so quiet, Solo family dinners had become nearly a weekly event. Tonight, not only were Han and Leia's children there, but Luke, Mara and baby Ben had been able to come.

Luke sat next to his sister, Leia. The Jedi Master radiated calm happiness and good humor. Next to Luke, sat his redheaded wife, Mara Jade-Skywalker. In her arms, being unusually peaceful for an infant, was their child, Ben.

Next to Mara sat Anakin, Han and Leia's youngest. The fifteen-year-old took his dark hair after his father, and his intelligent, blue eyes from his mother's side of the family. At the moment he was chatting quietly with Chewbacca about the Millennium Falcon. The teen had a gift for fixing things, and he loved to help his honorary uncle Chewie with the family's famed YT-1300 class transport.

Anakin was in training to be a Jedi. He had a strong connection to the Force. Luke was both proud of his quietly earnest nephew and concerned for him. All his young life, Anakin's great potential had drawn danger to him. The Jedi Master felt that Anakin was destined for great things. That sort of life was anything but safe.

Jacen was seventeen, and very different from his brother. He was also in training to be a Jedi, but where Anakin was quiet, Jacen was brash. Where Anakin looked inward for answers, Jacen went forth, secure in the knowledge that he already possessed all the answers. Jacen was telling his parents about how much Tenel Ka's lightsabre technique had improved. Tenel Ka was Jacen's girlfriend, and his parents wondered just how serious the relationship was becoming.

Next to Jacen was his twin sister, Jaina. Like her father and uncle, Jania had a love of flying. Like her brother's she attended her uncle's Jedi academy. A bit more mature than her twin brother, Jainia would probably be the first of the Solo children to attain the rank of Jedi Knight.

Jaina wasn't talking as much as her twin. She was feeling a little wistful that night. As his words reminded her, Jacen had Tenel Ka. Anakin had Tahiri. Jaina was the only one who was still alone. Many boys had asked. Jaina had much of her mother's beauty. Along with her long, light brown hair, athletic form, and outgoing nature, Jaina was inevitably the object of the affection of many young men.

But none of them were right. A soft but persistent feeling came to Jaina through the Force. The one who was meant to be with her had not appeared yet. The young student was starting to feel a little impatient. He he was going to come, why didn't he hurry up?

It was perhaps fitting that she was thinking that when the bright flash of light filled the room. Used to danger all of their lives, the entire Solo family reacted at once. Chewbacca hurled himself between the light and Han's family, hoping to shield them from any blast. Han was up with his blaster in hand before he even consciously registered the danger. Leia and Luke stood ready, but with no weapons drawn. Mara turned to shield her baby and trusted her husband and his family to keep them safe. The Solo Siblings stood side by side with their lightsabres drawn.

There was a muffled thump, and the light vanished as suddenly as it had come. A young man, looking to be about the age of the Solo children, was sitting on the floor before them. He got to his feet, and the family looked the intruder over warily. He had messy, black hair, pale skin, and strangely bright green eyes. There was a thunderbolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and he was dressed in dark clothes under a black cloak. The cloak reminded Jaina of her Uncle Luke's outer robe, but it wasn't the usual brown of Jedi clothing, but black, like that of the Sith. The young man held no weapons. He raised an empty hand and waved as he smiled nervously.

"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, or Harry Potter

**A New Life, A New World**

**by Zeppie, adopted by Corvis**

**Chapter Two**

Jaina didn't know what the stranger had said, but it didn't sound like a threat of any sort. She guessed by the accompanying hand wave that it was a greeting. The mysterious intruder wasn't making any sudden moves. If he had meant to launch a surprise attack by whatever means had brought him there, the black haired teen had squandered his chance.

"Is he a Darksider?" Jaina's father asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Uncle Luke answered. "I don't sense the Dark Side, or any hostile intent."

"If he's not hostile, why did he come bustin' in like that?" Jacen asked.

-

Harry was surprised for a moment when the apparently well armed family didn't respond to his greeting. Then, the dark haired man with the big pistol said something in a language the young wizard didn't recognize. Then, the surprisingly calm blond man spoke. Though he looked much younger than Dumbledore, something about the robed man's demeanor reminded Harry of his old headmaster. The older of the two boys spoke next. The words still meant nothing to Harry, but the young man's expression suggested that he was angry.

The green eyed wizard hadn't considered that the natives of this new world might speak a different language. He could perform a translating charm, but that would mean reaching for his wand. The pistol and the strange, glowy sword weapons that were still directed at him gave Harry cause to think reaching for something or making any sudden moves would be a bad idea. There was also the possibility that these people were muggles, but Harry doubted it. Glowy swords didn't seem like muggle weapons, and Harry felt sure that the calm, blond man couldn't be a muggle. Besides, muggles didn't know about non-humans.

The furry humanoid was tall, towering over the short wizard, but not as tall as a troll. Harry didn't panic. He'd seen many non-human beings in his time in the wizarding world, and knew not to judge based on appearances. The big humanoid was intimidating, but so were the four people with drawn weapons.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Harry said. He didn't expect that his words would have any more meaning to the family than theirs had to him, but the wizard used a calm tone. He slowly raised both empty hands to where they could be clearly seen. "I don't mean you any harm." Harry hoped that they would be reasonable.

He wondered for a moment if Snape's potion had brought him to this unknown world to be killed. Then, he reasoned that if the family really wanted to kill him, they would have tried already. It was a slim comfort but better than nothing.

-

"What's he saying?" Jaina asked.

"I surrender, maybe?" Jacen suggested. "He's putting his hands up."

"I don't recognize the language," Han said. "Leia? Chewie?" Han knew that his wife was much better educated than him, and Chewie had been around a lot longer, so they were familiar with languages that he wasn't. Chewbacca shook his head.

"A couple of the words sound a little like ancient Alderanian," Leia said.

"Maybe 3PO would know?" Anakin suggested. The rest of the family suddenly felt foolish for not thinking of such an obvious solution sooner. The high strung droid hadn't had many chances in recent years to use his primary programing. The adults had gotten used to thinking of him as the mechanical equivalent of the eccentric but likable cousin, and to the kids, he was their old scatterbrained babysitter.

"Mara, why don't you take Ben into the lounge and ask 3PO to come in," Luke said. Though he sensed no hostility from the stranger, the Jedi Master saw no reason to take unnecessary chances. He would feel much better if his infant son was out of the immediate danger area.

-

Harry hadn't noticed that the redheaded woman in the back of the group was holding a baby until she hurried out of the room. He guessed that her leaving with infant meant that the family was worried He might be dangerous. Harry hadn't meant to drop in on them the way he did, but the young wizard could understand their concern.

It also occurred to the raven haired wizard that so long as the baby was present, the family might have been more reluctant to resort to violence. Now that the infant was safe, Harry was worried that these strangers might try to kill him. His heart sped up and his palms started to sweat in preparation for fight or flight.

-

"Something's frightened him," Luke said warily. Jaina saw the young intruder's unusual, green eyes widen, and then she sensed his fear as well. She didn't understand what had caused his fear, but Jaina thought it might be best to try to ease the stranger's anxiety.

Jaina closed her sabre down, and lowered it to her side. Anakin saw what his big sister had done, and quickly followed her lead. Jacen looked at both of his siblings like he thought they had lost their minds.

"He's not holding a weapon, and Uncle Luke doesn't sense any hostility," Jaina explained to her twin. "We don't want to make him feel cornered and threatened." Jaina wanted to avoid violence if possible. It was the Jedi way. Jacen realized then that he was letting his anger and fear obscure his reason. His expression became one of shame and contrition, and the brown haired boy lowered his weapon. Han lowered his blaster, but he didn't holster it.

"Mistress Mara said that you required my services, Mistress Leia?" C-3PO said as he walked stiffly into the room. There was clear hope in the droid's voice. Han guessed that 'Ol' Goldenrod' missed doing the work for which he had been programmed.

"Yes, 3PO," Leia answered with a small, amused smile at the droid's renewed enthusiasm. "We need you to try to communicate with this intruder. None of us understand his language, and he doesn't seem to understand ours."

The golden droid turned toward the unfamiliar human. He nodded his head in greeting to the green-eyed youth.

"Greetings," 3PO said. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. Please speak so that I may analyze your language."

-

Harry calmed a little when the family lowered their weapons. He offered a smile of gratitude to the girl who seemed to have convinced them to do so. Harry tried to overlook how attractive he found the girl with the warm, brown eyes.

Then what was obviously a robot, like the ones in the movies Dudley used to watch, entered the room. It spoke to the woman who Harry thought was the mother of the three teenagers. The robot's voice sounded male. The woman gestured to Harry and told the robot something. The gold colored machine man turned to face Harry and began to talk. After listening for a while, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you," Harry said politely.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you," the robot answered with Harry's own words.

"Why are you copying me?" Harry asked. The robot's head tilted to the side for a moment before it spoke again.

"I copy you," it said. Harry was about to ask the thing to stop repeating his words, when he realized that the second sentence had been different from what Harry had just said.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I understand." the robot answered.

"Where am I?" Harry asked with a sudden surge of hope. It took a few tries, but after only a few minutes of stumbling conversation the robot was able to answer.

"You are in the Solo home," it said.

"Can you tell me what nation I'm in?" Harry asked, happily surprised at the speed with which the robot was learning English.

"You are in the New Republic," the robot said. "On the capital world of Coruscant." Harry's eyes widened just a little, but he tried not to react to news of a capital _world_. He had known that the potion would take him to another reality after all.

-

After a few minutes, it seemed like 3PO was finally communicating with the intruder. The golden droid hadn't bothered to report any of what was being said however. Han frowned impatiently.

"Can you understand him or not, Goldenrod?" Han asked gruffly.

"Oh, yes sir!" C-3PO answered with obvious delight. "His dialect is rather interesting. It seems to have elements of ancient Alderanian and Xim era Cronese with syntax quite similar to-"

"Now's not the time for a lecture, professor," Han snapped. "Find out who he is, why he broke in and how he did it!"

"Yes, General Solo," the droid replied. Han didn't care for his title being used now that he was retired, but it was at least a little better than being called Master."

-

Harry felt like some progress was being made at last. Then, the brown haired man spoke to the robot. The man's words seemed to become angry. Then, the robot returned his attention to Harry.

"General Solo wishes to know your name," the robot said politely. "He also wishes to know why you have come to his home and by what means."

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said. The robot started speaking as the wizard spoke. Harry recognized his name, so he guessed that the robot was translating his words for the family. "I didn't mean to just appear in your home. I just wanted to get away from where I was." The man being a general might explain why and and his family were armed, though he didn't seem to be wearing a uniform.

The humans and the hairy humanoid listened to the robot. Then, they talked among themselves for a short time.

-

"How could he not know how he got here?" Jacen asked suspiciously. "He must be lying."

"I don't sense any deception," Luke said. "Did he say why he wanted to leave where he was?"

"Maybe he's on the run from the law?" Han suggested. Having spent so much of his life breaking the law, angering crime lords and working with the Rebel Alliance Han Solo was intimately familiar with being on the run.

"He must be some sort of criminal," Jacen said with certainty. "Even if he didn't plan to, he broke in. That's not the act of an honest person."

"Ask Harry Potter to explain how he could enter our home and not mean to, and why he wanted to leave wherever he was so badly," Luke Skywalker suggested.

"Ask what planet he's from," Anakin requested. "It must be pretty isolated if he doesn't speak Basic."

-

"Jedi Master Skywalker asks how you came to enter the Solo home without meaning to," The robot said. "He also asks why you wanted to leave. Master Anakin Solo would also like to know what planet you are from. He seems curious about your language, and I must confess that I also find it very interesting."

"I'm not sure how I ended up in your home," Harry said. He wasn't sure how much he should say, but the young wizard knew he'd have to tell them something. Silence would only increase their suspicion. "I was using a way to travel I've never tried before, and it didn't work quite like I thought it would. It dropped me here."

Harry frowned stubbornly at the question about why he'd left his world behind. The wizard reckoned it was none of their business. But once he got past the pain of his loss and thought about it reasonably, Harry decided that if he was a little vague it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"I left because everyone I cared about was dead. There was nothing for me there but painful memories. The planet I came from is called Earth, and my language is called English." Harry looked at the machine man for a moment. He seemed to have feelings and a personality. Harry wondered if some sort of magic made the robot actually alive. "Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Me, sir?" 3PO asked with a surprised tone. Then the golden robot's voice sounded pleased as he spoke again. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and can readily-"

-

"Give it a rest, professor," Han snapped suddenly. Long experience told Han that the droid was launching into his speech again, even in a language the former smuggler had never heard before. "Just tell us what the kid said."

"Oh," 3PO said, the word carrying a mixture of surprise and disappointment at being interrupted. He never seemed quite able to finish his introduction. "Mr. Potter says that he was using an unfamiliar mode of travel and that he did not expect to arrive in the Solo home. He came here from a planet called Earth. Mr. Potter left because all of his loved ones were dead and there were only painful memories for him there. His language is called English."

"Some new form of travel that can just bypass security measures and allow a person to appear out of thin air?" Leia asked worriedly. "Is that possible?" Luke frowned.

"I'm not sure," the Jedi Master said. "I don't think he's lying outright, but I think he's not telling us everything."

"So, the kid could be trying to trick us?" Han asked. A small smile came to Luke's face. He could remember when his brother-in-law had called him "kid" many years before.

"Possibly," Luke said. "But he may just not wish to talk about his loss." Everyone in the Solo and Skywalker family knew about loss and grief. Even the three Solo siblings had lost friends already. Even in peacetime, being a Jedi was a dangerous life.

"But we don't know for certain," Leia said reluctantly. She hated having to be the voice of cold-blooded pragmatism. "It might be best if we call Coruscant security and hand Mr. Potter over to them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jaina said suddenly. Both of her brothers look at her with surprise clear in their faces, but Jaina was pretty sure they weren't any more surprised than she was at what she'd said.

Jaina couldn't think of any logical reason why she had spoken. It was true that the raven-haired boy was sort of cute. She could tell that he was feeling lost and unsure, but Harry was also doing a decent job of hiding it behind a calm facade.

"I just..." Jaina began as she tried to put her objection into words. "I have a feeling. He needs to be here. I don't know how I know, I just know." Jaina saw that Harry was watching her as she spoke. A small smile began to appear on his pale face only to vanish in a flash of grief and heartache. Harry hid those feelings a moment later.

"Is the Force telling you this?" Anakin asked his big sister. He often sought wisdom by meditating on the Force and believed strongly that it could act as a guide if one was willing to listen.

"I'm not sure," Jaina admitted. "I think so..." Jacen frowned.

"I suggest that we let him stay, but that we take precautions," Luke suggested. "If the Force has brought him here, it is for some purpose. In time, that purpose should reveal itself.

-

Harry was surprised when General Solo interrupted C-3PO. The robot turned and started to speak to man with the impatient expression. Harry didn't understand their language, so he tried to learn as much as he could from the expressions and body language of the family.

General Solo seemed tense and his eyes were alert and mistrustful. He kept glancing at the three teenagers and the woman by his side and Harry reasoned that he was worried about the safety of his family. Mr. Weasely had been like that, but Harry doubted the General had much else in common with the redheaded patriarch.

The General's wife was even less like Mrs. Weasely. It was clear that she was worried about something as she spoke to her husband and the blond man, but Harry could almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Where Molly Weasely had been governed by her emotions, this woman kept hers under close control. She clearly wasn't one to lose her head in a crisis.

C-3PO had called the blond man Jedi Master Skywalker. Harry wondered if Jedi might be a local name for wizards. The raven haired youth decided that it was the Jedi Master's unshakable calm that reminded him so much of Albus Dumbledore. Harry wondered if Jedi Master Skywalker liked candy.

Then, the teenage girl spoke. Whatever she had said caused both of the boys to look at her in surprise. Harry was more certain now that they were her brothers. The young wizard smiled as he remembered the Weasely brothers reacting in a similar way to something Ginny had said or done. Then, Harry remembered that Ginny and all her family were gone. He remembered how Ginny had died, and the grief rose up again to try to consume him. Harry forced the feelings down and hid his pain behind a neutral mask.

Finally, the family seemed to reach some sort of consensus, and the general spoke to C-3PO again. The robot turned to Harry then.

"General Solo wishes to invite you to stay the night in his home," C-3PO said cheerfully. "Since you are new to Coruscant and do not speak Basic, I have been assigned to help you until you can be provided with your own protocol droid."

Harry was surprised and more than a little suspicious, especially since the General had yet to holster his weapon. The general's wife noticed where Harry was looking and said something to her husband. He shrugged, and put the strange pistol away.

"Do you accept?" the robot asked. Harry thought about refusing, but it seemed a very bad idea. He was truly in Terra Incognita. There was no knowing how much trouble he could wander into if he left while he was so totally unprepared. Besides that, something about the brown-haired woman's gaze made Harry think that if he said no, he'd get a much more forceful invitation to this world's equivalent of Azkaban. His arrival had been very suspicious, and this family seemed about as cautious as Harry was himself.

"Yes, thank you," Harry answered, trying to hide his apprehension. "Please thank General Solo and his family for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter

**A New Life, A New World**

**by Zeppie, adopted by Corvis**

**Chapter Three**

**1.**

Master Skywalker and his wife said their goodbyes to the Solo family and Harry. Once they had left with their baby, General Solo, Chewbacca and C-3PO showed Harry to a guest room.

"This will be your room while you are here, Master Potter," the gold robot said. There was a large bed, a desk and chair, but no other furnishings. C-3PO showed Harry the closet and the "refresher", which the young wizard realized was a bathroom. Though mostly empty, the quarters were roomy and neat. Harry thought it was as nice a prison as any he'd ever been in.

As C-3PO showed Harry around, the general and his furry friend waited near the door. General Solo was trying to seem casual, but Harry could see the alertness in his eyes and how his hand never strayed far from his holstered pistol. The huge humanoid didn't bother to hide the tension in his posture. The wizard knew nothing about wookiee facial expressions, but Chewbacca looked ready and able to tear him apart with his bare hands. Harry was very careful to move slowly and to keep both of his hands in view at all times.

"Will you be needing anything else tonight, Master Potter?" 3PO asked when the short tour was done.

"No, thank you, C-3PO," Harry said politely. "Could you call me Harry?"

"If you wish, Harry," the robot answered. "Good night. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, C-3PO," Harry answered. The robot, General Solo and Chewbacca left then. The door slid shut behind them. Harry was sure that the door was locked. He was a prisoner, but the young wizard had hope that his situation might change for the better as he and the Solo family came to know each other.

Harry took the luggage from his pocket. He unshrunk his clothing trunk, but put his money trunk back into his pocket. The raven-haired wizard took a pair of boxers, some sleeping pants and his toiletries bag from his trunk. Harry waited until he was in the refresher to strip just in case there were hidden cameras in his room. He hoped there were none in the bathroom, but if there were, Harry resigned himself to fact that there wasn't really anything he could do about it yet.

The wizard showered and got ready for bed. He used a spell to clean the clothes he had worn. Then, Harry folded them and put them in his trunk. Once everything was put away and the light was turned out, Harry sat on the bed. He would have liked a good night's sleep, but the wizard wanted to learn the local language even more.

Harry aimed his wand at the side of his head and cast the language learning spell. Most wizards didn't care to use the spell. It wasn't instant or easy to use. The spell organized the target's mind and allowed it to process language much faster. The price for being able to learn a new language in hours instead of months or years was an intense headache and tremendous fatigue. Harry Potter was no stranger to pain, however, nor to paying a steep price for what might be gained. The youth gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and lay down on his bed without so much as a groan. He put his wand back in his holster, which he kept on his wrist.

-

It was really too early to go to bed. Harry had been shown to his room simply to get him locked safely away as soon as possible. Leia had left the Solo apartment to visit the Senate archive in hope of learning something about their new guest and his homeworld. Han and Chewie went to the office for a game of sabbacc. As they played, they pretended they weren't keeping an eye on the hallway in case Potter tried to escape.

The Solo siblings were in the parlor. Anakin was taking a broken droid motivator apart to try to fix it. Jacen was watching a swoop race, though his attention kept drifting toward the room that held the stranger. His force senses could reach through the walls that separated them, letting Jacen know that Harry Potter was where he was supposed to be. Jaina tried to help her little brother, but she couldn't focus on the work. She tried to watch the race with her twin, but the violent sport didn't distract Jaina's mind from its preoccupation.

There was definitely something unusual about Harry Potter. Jaina was certain that the stranger wasn't a Force user, but there was something else there. Where the Force linked, surrounded and flowed through all living things, this something else seemed to come from within the green eyed teen alone.

The way the raven haired youth had arrived had been very alarming, but he hadn't done anything else that might be considered threatening. Harry had seemed as surprised by Jaina's family as they were by him. He had tried to hide his emotions, but Jaina had sensed his pain. When 3PO told them about Harry's friends and family all being dead, the young woman had known it was the truth.

Now, Harry was alone on an unfamiliar world where he didn't even know the language. He was surrounded by strangers who didn't trust him and was currently locked in a guest room. Jaina reached out through the Force, and she was able to sense that Harry was still awake. It seemed wrong that he should have to sit in his room all alone.

"Maybe we should go see if Harry wants to sit with us," Jaina suggested. "He might like to watch the swoop race with us."

"He might try to escape," Jacen said. He didn't trust easily or quickly. Danger and betrayal had been a near constant part of his life and that of his siblings, so it was only reasonable to be cautious. However, for some reason Jacen didn't understand, Jaina seemed inclined to trust the stranger. The brunette teen felt the need to be even more suspicious of Harry Potter to make up the difference.

Before Jacen could say more, or Anakin could offer his opinion, both of the twins sensed intense pain coming from their guest/prisoner. Jaina was the first to her feet. She ran straight to the guest room with both her brothers close behind.

"What's goin' on?" Han shouted when he saw his children rush into the hall. They had opened the door of Potter's room before the former smuggler could shout for them not to. Han and Chewie hurried to see what was wrong. "3PO!" Han called. He figured they'd need the annoying droid to translate for them.

When the door suddenly shot open, Harry reacted on reflexes honed by years of fighting for his life. He rolled out of the bed and assumed a fighting stance with wand in hand. The lights came on, and Harry managed to not throw a blasting curse when he recognized the intruders.

Jaina felt a brief flutter of danger through the Force when Harry pointed some sort of stick at her and her brothers, but it was gone as soon as the squinting teen saw them and lifted the stick to point at the ceiling. The young woman noted that Harry's reaction had been instant, like someone used to being in danger and having to defend himself.

Though she didn't know what the stick was, Jaina now understood that it was some sort of weapon. Jacen must have reached the same conclusion, since he used the Force to snatch the strange weapon out of the green eyed teen's hand.

Harry was fumbling with his glasses when the older Solo boy took his wand away with some sort of silent and wandless spell. This confirmed his suspicion that the Solos and Skywalkers weren't muggles. It angered the young wizard to have his wand taken. He felt that his reaction had been natural under the circumstances, and it wasn't as if he'd actually hexed anyone.

"Give... back," Harry managed to say in Basic, his head nearly splitting with pain. The general, his huge companion and the golden robot arrived as Harry was speaking. The young woman's warm, brown eyes went wide with surprise, as did the ice blue eyes of the one Harry knew was named Anakin. Her father's eyes narrowed with suspicion, and the older Solo brother mirrored his father's expression to an uncanny degree. Chewbacca let out a fearsome roar.

"You've known Basic all along!" Jacen accused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter

**A/N:** Dialogue in Basic = "Blah blah"

Dialogue in English = "_Blah blah"_

Special thanks to nxkris for the continued helpful suggestions

Special thanks to Zeppie, who wrote the story, allowed me to adopt it, and who continues to help me keep true to the story.

**A New Life, A New World**

**by Zeppie, adopted by Corvus2010**

**Chapter Four**

**1.**

It took Harry an agonizing moment to process what the angry youth had said. By then, the general had his weapon drawn again, and his towering companion was roaring and moving toward the young wizard. There didn't seem much time for explanations.

"No!" Harry said. He shook his head, causing the pain to grow even worse. "Learning... quickly... hurt..." Harry managed to say. Wandless magic was very difficult, but Harry had made sure to learn one wandless spell in particular. If the family didn't listen, he was prepared to use it.

"He _is_ in pain," Jaina said. "I sensed it when we were in the parlor."

"Do you need to go to the medical center?" Anakin asked Harry.

"He can answer some questions first," Han insisted with a scowl. "You lied about not knowing our language, Potter. What else have you been lyin' about?" The black haired kid grabbed the side of his head and groaned in pain. Han felt a jolt of worry for him, but he was more concerned about the well-being of his family than some lying stranger.

Harry spotted a familiar, gold shape in the hall behind the general. Forcing himself to speak the local language was still too difficult and painful, but C-3PO could translate for him.

_"I didn't lie to you,"_ Harry insisted. _"I'm trying to learn your language quickly. It's painful, but lots faster."_ The droid translated Harry's words for the family. Harry felt something enter his mind. He tried to resist, but he had never made much progress at Occlumency. _"Stop! Get out of my mind!"_ Harry shouted.

"There's something going on in his mind," Jacen said. "The thoughts are moving too fast to get a good-"

"I think you're hurting him!" Jaina interrupted her twin brother. "Stop probing his mind, Jacen!"

Harry felt the pressure in his mind end. From his slight but growing understanding of Basic, the wizard gathered that the youth who didn't seem to like him was the one using legilimency on him, and his name was Jacen.

"I didn't see much, but his mind seems to be processing information much faster than normal," Jacen said.

"Give back," Harry said in Basic.

"He wants his stick back," Jacen said, looking at the harmless-looking piece of wood in his hand. It seemed to thrum with energy, almost like a heartbeat. "I think it's some sort of weapon."

"Well then, don't give it to him," Han insisted. "That stuff about his mind, is that some kinda Jedi thing? Is it dangerous?"

"I don't sense any danger," Jaina said before her twin could answer. It was clear to the young woman that Jacen didn't trust Harry in the least, but Jaina didn't share his suspicion. Harry had raised his strange weapon against them, but he had only done that when Jaina had burst in on him unannounced. Even then, Harry had restrained himself from attacking.

The young Jedi knew that members of her own family would have reacted in a similar way, especially her father. That suggested to Jaina that, like her father, Harry had become used to living in constant danger. She guessed that was how he got his unusual forehead scar. Jaina saw no deceit or aggression in the stranger's captivating, emerald eyes, only pain.

"I don't think it's a Jedi technique," Anakin added. "I don't know what it is." Jaina could sense the strange energy even more clearly now that she was closer to Harry and it was being actively used. In some ways, the energy was like the Force, so full of life and light, but it was contained within the raven haired teen, separate from the flow of the Force. The unfamiliar energy seemed to be strongest at the center of Harry's chest... Jaina blushed when she noticed what a nice chest the young man had. She hadn't really paid attention to the fact that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt until then. Jaina quickly looked away and tried to keep her gaze higher than Harry's chin.

"We should get Luke to come back and see what sense he can make of all this," Han said. "Now, everybody but Harry out of the room." Jaina was more reluctant than her brothers to leave. She wanted to help Harry if she could.

"Is there anything we can do for your pain?" Jaina asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"No," Harry said. He gave the young woman a weak smile to ease her worry. "Will... go soon."

"C'mon, Jaina," Jacen said impatiently. She followed her brothers out, and Han closed and locked the door.

"Chewie, stay here while I go call Luke," Han said to his best friend. "Goldenrod, you wait with him in case the kid needs a translator." Then, Han hurried to the nearest comlink to call his brother-in-law.

_Her name's Jaina_, Harry thought once the family was gone again. The young wizard lay down on his bed and closed his eyes to ease the pain threatening to split his skull open. They still hadn't returned his wand, which made Harry uneasy. However, they hadn't really done anything threatening enough to make him defend himself. Jacen had gotten close though when he invaded Harry's mind.

The young man shuddered and curled in on himself. He hated legilimency. He despised the casual way Snape and Voldemort had used it to invade his mind. Harry was clinching his fists so tight that his nails were stabbing into his palms. The pain warned the green eyed wizard that he needed to calm down. _Jacen isn't Snape or Voldemort_, Harry told himself. _Legilimency might be commonly used here. He might not understand how it effects me_. The wizard frowned. _I'll have to make him understand_.

**2.**

Traffic on Coruscant was always heavy, no matter the time of day or night. The world city that was the capital of the New Republic truly never slept. Luke Skywalker reflected on this fact as he finally landed his personal speeder in the Solo family private hangar. A trip that would have taken five minutes under ideal circumstances had taken nearly thirty. No longer the impatient youth who had left Tatooine for the first time, Luke wasn't frustrated by the delay, he merely found it wasteful. Public transport would have been quicker, but Jedi Master Skywalker was too famous to be able to make use of that.

Luke felt a small flutter in the Force as he exited his speeder. It was so brief and slight that the Jedi Master almost didn't notice it. Before Luke could consider what it might mean, His nephews stepped off of the lift and came toward him. There was excitement and worry written across Jacen's expression. Anakin looked calmer, but both boys' emotions resonated with the Force.

"Master Skywalker," Jacen greeted his uncle formally. Both young Jedi gave a small bow. Luke returned the gesture and offered his nephews a calm smile.

"Your father told me that your guest was doing something strange, but he wasn't very clear about what." Luke remembered that his exact words at been "That Potter kid is doin' some kinda Force thing in his head, but it's not a Force thing. The kids say it's not dangerous, but could you come over and have a look and check out this weapon thing of his too?" Han had no Force talent, but his wife and all three children did. Being the good man he was, Han felt no resentment, envy or alienation despite the fact that it was something he could never share with his family. But, when this thing he had never really understood might threaten the ones he loved, Han would become very anxious. The feeling that he couldn't understand, let alone help with whatever the problem was did nothing to relieve his worry.

"He's using a technique that organizes and speeds up his mental processes," Jacen said as he and his brother fell into step with their uncle. "Potter claims it is meant to help him quickly learn Basic. I've never seen anything quite like it. I tried to examine it, but Harry became very upset about my mental probe." It was interesting that the raven haired youth was able to sense the mental probe, but that wasn't the immediate issue.

"Why did you probe his mind?" Luke asked his nephew. Mind probes were hardly standard techniques among the Jedi. Such mental invasions were only used when critical information was needed from an unwilling mind.

"He had threatened us with an unfamiliar weapon, but I disarmed him. I thought the mental technique he was using could be another attack," Jacen said.

"But he never attacked us," Anakin interjected. "I think Harry only drew his weapon to defend himself. He became calmer once he recognized us."

"If I had let him keep his weapon, he may have attacked us," Jacen insisted. "And the act of keeping his weapon concealed as he did, not to mention wanting us to return it, shows his true intentions."

"Han mentioned a weapon," Luke said. "May I see it?" Jacen drew what appeared to be a small, wooden rod from his robes and offered it to his uncle. Luke took the harmless-looking object into his hand, and was surprised at what he discovered. "It feels alive," Luke said. Jacen nodded and gave his younger brother a brief glare.

Luke could feel that the strange object was connected to Harry Potter through the energy that was similar to the Force, yet not the Force. It was as if the object was a part of the mysterious youth, a living extension of him. It reminded Luke of some of the non-Jedi Force customs he had encountered in his search for Jedi wisdom and candidates for his academy. Certain Force traditions, especially on non-technological planets didn't use lightsabers. Instead, they created tools of natural materials, usually wooden staves. They would infuse these tools with the living Force. This small stick of Harry's seemed similar. Luke put the object in one of his pockets.

"Let's go speak with Mr. Potter," Luke said.

**3.**

In the time since the Solos came and took Harry's wand, the pain had eased. The language learning spell was still far from done, but as long as he wasn't actively trying to use Basic, the intensity of the pain was much more bearable. This time, no one barged into his room. Instead, Harry heard a soft knock at his door.

"_May we come in_?" the voice of the C-3PO asked. Harry remembered how Jaina had blushed with embarrassment at his half-dressed state, so he quickly grabbed a T-shirt from his luggage and slipped it on. The young woman seemed nice. Harry had already started to hope they might be friends. He certainly didn't want to embarrass Jaina again.

"_Come in_," Harry said once he was done. The door opened, and Jedi Master Skywalker stepped into the room, followed by the golden robot and Jacen Solo. Harry frowned at the other teen. "No... probing... my mind," the wizard managed to say in Basic. He wanted to be very certain Jacen understood.

"No one will be probing your mind," the Jedi Master assured Harry calmly. C-3PO translated, and Harry smiled thankfully. Being able to communicate purely in English would be less painful for him. "Han called me because he was concerned about what you're doing with your mind. I can sense that you are in pain. 3PO told me that you said your quick learning technique was causing your pain. Are you in any danger?"

"_No, the pain will pass once the spell is finished. No real harm is being done,_" Harry assured the blond man. C-3PO was unfamiliar with the word "spell", but from context he reasoned that it meant "technique" or "skill". Luke gave Harry a mild smile and a nod.

"I'm happy to hear that, Mr. Potter," Luke said. "The Solos were also concerned about the weapon you were carrying." Jacen opened his mouth as if to say something, but Luke stopped him with a stern gaze. Harry frowned worriedly. Even if he hadn't, Luke would have sensed the young man's anxiety.

"_I didn't mean to threaten anyone. I was just badly startled when Jaina and her brothers came in unannounced,_" Harry said. "_My wand isn't just a weapon. It's a tool I need. Your family seems very good at wandless magic, but I'm not. For most spells, I need my wand._"

"Wand" and "Magic" were two more words 3PO was unfamiliar with, but this time, he decided to ask Master Skywalker about them rather than simply take clues from context.

"Mr. Potter says that the thing taken from him is called a _wand_. He says that he did not mean to threaten the Solo's, but that he was surprised by their sudden arrival in his room. Mr. Potter says that the _wand_ is not merely a weapon, but a tool he needs for _magic_. He compliments your family on their skill of using _magic_ without a _wand_, but he says he must have his _wand_ back to perform his techniques. Do you know what these words might mean, sir?"

Luke guessed that majik was the energy inside Harry. It seemed he had been right about the stranger infusing the stick with some of his majik. Luke's Force sense could detect the majik that was in the wond and inside Harry. The Jedi Master wondered if Harry was of a Near-Human race that had somehow developed this reservoir of majik within them, or if he might be of a non-human but amazingly human-looking race. To the best of Luke's knowledge, no baseline human could contain such an energy reservoir.

"We can't give his... wond back," Jacen insisted. "He could use it against us. Potter's given us no reason to trust him!"

"I still don't sense any hostility from our guest," Luke said, stretching his Force sense to the limit to be absolutely certain. There was some anger directed at Jacen, and anxiety that Master Skywalker guessed came from being separated from his wond, but both were fairly normal and understandable under the circumstances.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Jacen," Luke reproved his nephew gently. "They can cloud your connection to the Force. Let your mind be calm, and you will sense that Mr. Potter has no threatening intentions."

The golden robot had stopped translating Master Skywalker's words and hadn't bothered to translate anything that Jacen and the Jedi Master had said to each other. Harry reasoned that he wasn't meant to understand what they were talking about, but his anxiety drove the young wizard to know what was going on. He focused painfully on translating their words himself. When Harry realized what Jacen had said, he frowned and snarled in pain and frustration.

"_You want proof that I can be trusted_?" Harry asked sharply. "_You haven't exactly been trying to earn my trust, have you? Fine, Jacen! I could have hexed you when you came storming into the room unannounced, or if I was the enemy you think I am, I could have hexed your whole family while you sat eating! I could have taken my wand back without your permission, but I didn't! I'm not out to hurt your family! I'm not your enemy!_" Harry's emerald eyes flashed with anger to equal that which burned in the brown eyes of Jacen Solo.

C-3PO translated Harry's tirade, reasoning that "hex" was another word for attack or possibly destroy. The golden droid went with the former, thinking it would be a little less provocative. Jacen scowled fiercely through most of the translation, but the young Solo scoffed at the stranger's claim that he could take the wand back without their permission. Luke noted for not the first time that some of Han's overconfidence had been passed down to his children.

"I'd like to see you try," Jacen challenged. Luke's eyes went wide with alarm, and he started to order 3PO not to translate Jacen's hasty words, but Harry had already done so. The stranger's hand shot out, and he spoke.

"_Accio wand!_" Harry said. He had expected Jacen to be holding his wand, so he was a little surprised when it shot out of one of Jedi Master Skywalker's pockets. Still, the young wizard managed to catch his wand, and fire off another spell before the other teen could draw his strange sword. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted. Jacen's weapon shot through the air, to land in Harry's other hand. He immediately offered the weapon to the Jedi Master while lowering his wand. It was a risk, but a calculated one. Harry knew he had to establish trust with this family of strange wizards.

"_If I wanted to hurt you, I could have just now," the green eyed youth said. "But I am not your enemy. Everything I've told you is the truth. I just want to make a new life for myself. That's all,_" Harry told the Jedi.

Luke took the offered lightsaber from Harry while 3PO translated the youth's words. The Jedi Master also noted that Harry had lowered his wond as well. It was clear that the black haired teen was trying to establish trust. Luke still sensed no hostile intent from Harry and what he had said made sense, even if it bruised Jacen's pride to think his family could be taken by surprise and harmed by a single attacker.

"You've shown us trust, and we can trust in return," Luke said as he handed the lightsaber back to its blushing owner. "You may keep your wond. Also, I will speak with Han about letting you come sit with the family in the parlor." C-3PO translated, and Potter gave Luke a hopeful smile and a nod.

"Thank you, Jedi Master Skywalker," Harry said politely. "But I don't feel well enough yet. Until the spell is complete, I think I'd like to just stay here and rest."

"As you wish," Luke said with a nod and a sage smile. "We'll leave you to your rest." The two Jedi left and the door closed behind them, but this time Harry doubted it was locked. He went back to bed and turned the lights out.

**4.**

**In a dark room, elsewhere on Coruscant**

A pair of cold eyes read a report from a monitor. The glow of the equipment was the only source of light in the room, cloaking the lone figure in shadow. After a moment, a soft whistle announced someone at the door.

"Enter," the person behind the desk said. The door opened, and a Bothan stepped just into the room. He was holding a datapad in one hand and a scanner rod in the other. "Torsik," the shadowy form said. the Bothan nodded nervously.

"We have detected a discrepancy," Torsik said. "Jedi Master Skywalker has returned to the Solo residence. He arrived alone in his personal speeder." The figure behind the desk was quiet for a moment. It was known to their organization that Skywalker, his wife and infant had gone to visit the Solos earlier that evening. This was not uncommon. But for the Jedi Master to return, especially to return alone, strongly suggested that something was up.

"You may go, Torsik," the figure said. The Bothan gave a small bow and left. The figure called up other reports and data on the main monitor. The general and the three Solo children had not left their apartment, but Leia Organa-Solo had left moments after Skywalker and his family had departed earlier. The Skywalkers had gone home, and none of them had left until the Jedi Master left to go back to the Solo apartment.

Data from traffic monitors and surveillance droids revealed that Organa-Solo had gone to the Republic Archive. One of the surveillance droids connected to the system on the shadowy figure's orders. Information appeared on a secondary screen, showing that the former head of state had accessed general star charts and historical data, but also secure government datafiles. This was unusual enough for the figure to decide the situation needed increased attention. A button push opened a comlink.

"Double the number of droids watching the Solos and Skywalkers," the figure said. "Remember, no living agents the Jedi might detect. Make sure at least one seeker is following each of them at all times." The figure shut the comlink off and leaned back for a moment in the high backed chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter

Special thanks to nxkris for the continued helpful suggestions

Special thanks to Zeppie, who wrote the story, allowed me to adopt it, and who continues to help me keep true to the story.

**A New Life, A New World**

**by Zeppie, adopted by Corvus2010**

**Chapter Five**

**1.**

The Solo family stayed up later than usual that night. Luke had assured them that Harry bore them no hostile intent, and Harry had earned a little respect and trust by disarming Jacen and then returning his lightsaber. Still, Jacen and Chewie had been too excited to go to bed early, Han had wanted to wait up for his wife, and Jaina and Anakin had waited up in the hope that Harry would feel well enough to join them in the lounge.

Anakin and Chewbacca had been the first to go. There was work to be done on the Falcon the next day, and they wanted to get an early start. Jacen had fallen asleep in his chair. When he startled himself awake a few minutes later, Han had ordered the twins to bed.

Jaina had not been able to go to sleep. She sensed that Anakin and Chewbacca were already asleep when she was changing for bed. The teenage Jedi sensed her twin brother drift off to sleep minutes after he returned to his room. About an hour later, Jaina knew that her father had fallen asleep in his office. The only other person still awake in the apartment was their guest. Jaina sensed Harry's pain finally fade, but the mysterious boy still didn't drift off to sleep.

Jaina remembered Harry's words about losing all of his loved ones and fleeing the painful memories of his homeworld. She suspected he was very lonely and that it would not be good for him to be left alone to dwell on tragic events. Using her Jedi training, Jaina got silently out of bed, left her room and sneaked down the hall to the guest room where Harry was staying.

**--**

Harry lay on his back in the bed with one arm over his eyes. The pain had finally ended, and Harry now understood the language his hosts spoke. He sighed and thought _Right, Harry, what've you got yourself into?_

It wasn't that he regretted leaving his world behind. There was nothing but eventual imprisonment and death for him there. As much as the raven haired wizard would have loved to be reunited with his friends and family, he knew that they would never have approved of him letting himself be killed. If the ministry had eventually decided to sentence him to the Dementor's Kiss, then even a reunion in death would have been impossible.

The problem was that this new world was every bit as alien to Harry as the magical world had been when he was thrust into it at the age of 11. Like the world he'd left, Harry had nobody here. However, his brief time with the Solos gave the green eyed teen some hope that he might find friends here. Jedi Master Skywalker and Anakin Solo seemed reasonable and willing to trust him. Jaina Solo seemed more outgoing and Harry hoped he wasn't deluding himself to think there was potential for a friendship there.

Jaina, with her warm, brown eyes reminded Harry so much of Ginny. The way she stood up to her family reminded Harry of the spunky redhead as well. But Harry knew that Jaina wasn't Ginny. It would be a terrible disservice to both young women for Harry to let himself imagine otherwise.

The young wizard wanted his freedom, of course. Still, Harry found himself liking Jaina and her family. He thought he could even come to like Jacen, provided the brown haired boy could get the staff out of his arse. As jailers went, Harry knew he could have found far worse.

Harry's thoughts were disturbed by a light knock at his door. He sat up, and turned on the light by the bed. Then, he slipped on his glasses.

"Hello?" Harry said softly, not wishing to risk waking anyone by speaking too loudly.

"Hello, Harry," a familiar, feminine voice said just as softly through the door. "It's Jaina. May I come in?"

"Sure... um, yes, please come in," Harry said as he stood to greet the young woman. The door opened and Jaina entered the room. The first thing she noticed was that once again she'd caught Harry bare chested. As much as she worried it might be rude to do so, Jaina's gaze toured the young man's exposed torso and arms. She found his lean, toned body much too interesting, and forced herself to look away after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Jaina said, locking her gaze on his unusual, emerald eyes. "I seem to always catch you at a bad time. She fidgeted nervously and struggled to not ogle the poor fellow.

"Huh wha...?" Harry mumbled. He noticed Jaina's eyes darting down to his chest every few seconds and blushed as he realized that he had done it again. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jaina!" the young wizard said and he fumbled to find the shirt he had been wearing earlier. Harry found the shirt next to the bed and yanked it on hastily and then turned to face Jaina again. The brown eyed teen giggled for a moment before she managed to stifle her reaction.

"I think you have your shirt on backwards," she said. It had also been a little funny to watch Harry flail around trying to get his shirt on, forcing his arm out the head hole once and getting tangled for a moment in the soft cloth.

"_Oh bloody hell_," Harry said in a resigned voice. Jaina didn't know English, but she guessed the black haired boy had uttered a curse. He turned his back for a moment and slipped the shirt off. Jaina caught herself checking out Harry's V shaped back, but he had the shirt on properly before she managed to look away. Harry turned to face Jaina with a nervous grin.

"I'm very sorry about that, Jaina," he apologized.

"No, it was great... um, alright! It was alright. I... It's late and you were in bed..." Jaina's words trailed off as she realized she wasn't really helping matters.

"Would you... like to sit down?" Harry asked. He was eager to find out why Jaina had come to see him, if only to get off of an uncomfortable subject. Jaina nodded and took a seat on Harry's bed. The wizard grabbed the desk chair and sat on that. The Jedi felt a small twinge of disappointment that Harry didn't sit beside her, but she figured that was really for the best. Even though he was in the chair, Jaina could feel his warmth in the sheets and mattress where Harry had been lying before she came in.

"So... um, what can I do for you?" Harry asked. The youth winced mentally and wondered if there was anything he could have said that wouldn't sound improper.

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought you might like some company," Jaina said. There wasn't anything remotely seductive about her tone and the young woman's fierce blush assured Harry that Jaina's intent was innocent.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grateful smile. He was happy to be distracted from his darker thoughts. "I thought you'd all gone to sleep."

"Well, dad's asleep in his office chair," Jaina said with an amused smile. "He does that a lot when mom is late getting home. Anakin made him a new chair that reclines when he falls asleep in it. Dad used to get really grouchy in the morning from the pain of sleeping in a chair all night." Harry smiled. The magic of this world was different, and they spoke of a republic that spanned at least several inhabited planets, but some things, like the love shared by a family, were constant.

"Did Anakin use his _magic_ to make the chair?" Harry asked.

"Majik is what you used to learn Basic and take your wond and Jacen's lightsaber?" Jaina asked. Harry nodded, and Jaina's gaze was again drawn down to the center of the youth's chest. She could sense the energy there, thrumming like a second heartbeat. "It comes from here?" The young Jedi reached out tentatively and placed her hand over the concentration of energy. Jaina and Harry both gasped when her hand made contact.

Harry felt something like magic, yet different seep through skin, muscle and bone to touch his magical core. It was a warm, peaceful, wonderful feeling, like pure, vibrant life. The young wizard could feel its pulse. It was different from the pulse of his core. Harry knew it came from Jaina. He could sense that Jaina's personality had touched the energy, but somehow it was bigger than her. The energy seemed to be everywhere at once, but strongest where her hand touched his chest and it touched his core. Harry guessed that this was the Force that Master Skywalker had spoken of. Now, he understood what the blond wizard had meant. The Force was like a magical core for the universe, vast, impersonal, but being shaped by the lives it touched and shaping them in return.

Jaina felt the fiercely scalding, loving, protective, angry, sad, gentle, burning and freezing energy that was profoundly and utterly Harry. It was as if the Force somehow existed in microcosm within the teen. Jaina could sense the light and, to a lesser degree, the dark. She could sense the stamp of Harry's personality and soul as it shaped the energy and gave it definition. Jaina sensed a great, silvery animal with majestic antlers that stood in defense. She sensed a fiery bird that that could heal or fight. Lastly, Jaina saw a fearsome, serpent-like beast with eyes she couldn't bring herself to meet. It was ruthless and deadly, but she sensed little cruelty from it. This creature was like living shadow where the other two were light, and Jaina sensed it embodied the darkness inside Harry.

The connection was suddenly broken as Jaina recoiled from the dark snake. Both teens, lurched back, Harry falling out of his chair and Jaina falling across his bed. The chair made a thudding sound as it toppled over.

**2.**

It was quite late when Leia Organa-Solo finally left the Republic Archive. Her search had been thorough but fruitless. She had found no mention of Earth in any of the files, and the closest she had come to an ability to appear out of thin air had been a device once used by a stage magician. However, even if Potter had used that means to appear, it would have required a part of the machinery to be present in the apartment before he arrived.

Leia considered that there might be three possible reasons for the information not being in the archive. First, Earth might be in Wildspace, or the Unknown Regions. Wildspace was a lawless and chaotic region. It was possible that whole star systems there remained undiscovered, or at least unexplored. The Unknown Regions were an enigma. Normal hyperspace travel was unreliable there, and even the Old Republic had avoided the entire area. Another possibility, which could be related to the first, was that Harry Potter's people had worked to keep their home system a secret. This would be easier if Earth was located in either Wildspace or the Unknown Regions, but would still suggest a necessary degree of ruthlessness on the part of the Earthers. After all, something would have to be done to prevent any who stumbled upon the secret from ever speaking of it.

The third possibility was the most worrisome for the former head of state. During the reign of Palpatine, the Emperor had suppressed knowledge and technology that he either found too dangerous, too useful, or just too interesting to share. If Palpatine knew of the Earthers' amazing travel ability, he certainly would have wanted to keep it to himself. But, if the Emperor had been unable to control that ability, he would have surely destroyed Earth and all of its people. Therefore, if the Emperor had known of Earth, he must have been in control of the Earthers in some way.

But Leia knew that this was all speculation, born mainly from the lack of evidence. There could be possibilities other than the three she had come up with. The fromer head of state doubted it, but without more information she couldn't rule it out or narrow down the possiblites she already had.

Senator Organa-Solo sat her speeder on auto pilot so that she could rest her tired eyes on the trip home. She didn't notice the seekers that had tracked her movements, or the larger droid that followed her speeder home.

As Leia suspected, her family appeared to be asleep when she returned. As she entered the hall, the soft snoring from the office alerted the senator that Han had fallen asleep in his chair again. Leia was on her way to wake her husband and get him to come to bed when she heard the thud from the guest room.

A number of possible reasons for the noise occurred to Senator Organa-Solo, most of them bad. Mr. Potter might be sick or injured. The black haired boy might be trying to escape. Assuming an enemy was responsible for the deaths of Potter's loved ones, they might have followed him to finish the job... or maybe the teen had just fallen out of bed. Whatever had happened, Leia was going to investigate.

Leia reached out through the Force to wake her family and make sure they were safe. Han made a snorting sound as he jolted awake. Leia sensed the sleepy replies of her two sons. Both were getting up. She sensed a little more eagerness from Jacen than Anakin. Then, Leia's heart skipped a beat when she realized Jaina wasn't in her room. The former head of state scanned the apartment seeking her child. She was shocked when she found her daughter in Potter's room.

**--**

Harry's head hurt from where he'd hit the floor. He sat up, setting his glasses straight. Then, he struggled to his feet. It shouldn't have been so hard to get up, but Harry was still lightheaded from whatever had just happened to him and Jaina. _Jaina!_ the young wizard thought with alarm. He found the Jedi sprawled across the bed, her hair in wild disarray and her arms flung out to her sides.

"Jaina! Are you alright?" Harry asked. Jaina gave out a small moan before propping herself up on her elbows to look at Harry.

"I'm... That was..." Her brown eyes finally focused. "What was that?" The door slid open before Harry could make a reply. Both teens looked to the door to find Leia Organa-Solo entering the room with lightsaber in hand. Her eyes moved back and forth between the teens as shock, horror and anger played across her face. Harry looked at how Jaina was lying on her back in the bed... _his_ bed. He was standing over her...

"_Oh... Oh, bloody hell..._" Harry cursed again.

**3.**

Borsk Fey'lya had desired one thing above all else for as long as he could remember, and that was power. All other desires and goals, both personal and professional were at best secondary concerns in Fey'lya's quest for power.

Despite a number of setbacks that would have destroyed the career of a lesser being, Fey'lya had finally reached the very pinnacle of galactic power. As Chancellor of the New Republic, Borsk held more power than any other living being in the galaxy. Only Palpatine had ever held more.

But even great power cannot shield a person from all annoyances. Indeed, some sprang simply from _having_ great power. One such annoyance was the tendency for the Chancellor's rest to be interrupted by matters of critical importance. As was proven again by the buzzing of Fey'lya's comm.

Borsk opened his eyes and looked at the communications cluster next to his bed. His violet eyes went wide when he saw it was the encrypted commlink to his private spymaster. The machine scanned the Chancellor's genetic code when he picked the handset up.

"Yes?" Borsk said impatiently.

"Your Excellency," the voice of Feldor Yim answered. "Senator Organa-Solo has made an unscheduled visit to the Republic Archives." Borsk's cream colored fur rippled with annoyance, and he grimaced. Leia Organa-Solo and her insufferable family had been a thorn in Borsk's side since the founding of the New Republic. "She accessed restricted files, including old Imperial Intelligence information." Chancellor Fey'lya managed to hide his dread. _That stupid, nosy human is at it again!_ he thought. _But what is she up to this time?_

"Keep a close eye on Organa-Solo and her family," Fey'lya ordered. Whatever his most dangerous opponent was up to, Borsk knew she'd turn to her relatives for help first.

"Yes, Excellency," Yim assured his master. "We will keep them under round the clock scrutiny and report all that we learn."


End file.
